The Trade
by AngelGirl569
Summary: Offered the chance to save Motherboard, Inez sacrifice herself to Hacker. Matt was furious, Jackie was heartbroken, and Hacker was triumphant. The Trade changed everything, and no one was prepared for the consequences of one ill-fated decision.


**This is a rewrite of the original story I wrote, also called The Trade. I have deleted it so as to replace it with this one, so you won't find it listed anywhere. I really tried my best to make this first chapter full of emotion and drama so as to really grab you. If you see an edit, please tell me. About the description - this is not going to be a short story. The original Trade was six chapters and it was not yet finished. Basically, this story will have the first six chapters being rewrites (and I mean total rewrites, not just a few edits here and there) and from then on it will be writing from scratch. Thank you to all the fans of The Trade who told me how excited you were at the prospect of this rewrite - I'm excited too. ****  
**

**I know it says that this a Matt/Inez romance, and it definitely is, but you will have to sit through chapters of repressed feelings and tensions, then complications, then more complications, and then it all explodes in a storm of drama and passion. I think. I haven't figured that out yet. There will be a bit of Matt/Jackie, but don't worry, this is most definitely a Matt/Inez story.  
**

**So without further ado, I give you Chapter One of The Trade.**

* * *

My name is Inez. Straight-A student, volunteer at the animal shelter, and best enchilada maker this side of Texas – according to my mom. I'm fourteen years old, my favorite color is purple, I love math, and I am an agent of Motherboard.

See, there's this place called Cyberspace. It's in the computers, this virtual world, and it's ruled by Motherboard. She's a combination president-overseer-babysitter-computer thing, and she's sick. She can't do everything she used to, and it's not because she's getting old or anything. It's because of Hacker. He's the bad guy in this equation, always stirring up trouble in an attempt to overthrow Motherboard and rule Cyberspace. Years ago, Motherboard approached my friends and me to help free her of a virus Hacker infected her with. This virus still haunts her today. We try our best, but Hacker always stops us.

We call ourselves the Cybersquad. The team is composed of Jackie, Matt, Digit, and me. Jackie is gorgeous. She's tall and thin, with fabulous cheekbones, and her skin has that creamy complexion every girl dreams of. Jackie doesn't see it – she complains about her small breasts and apparent lack of hips, but I don't see it. Matt certainly doesn't. He's amazing – err, great – too. He's tall, but not too tall. His shoulders are broad, his jaw slightly pronounced, his arms toned with muscle, his eyes always smiling…he and Jackie would make a good-looking couple.

I'm two years younger than my friends. I have brown hair, brown eyes, and brownish skin. I'm short, five foot three inches, definitely not thin…I had a boyfriend last year, but it didn't work out. I don't like to talk about it.

Being in Cyberspace is great. I get to save lives, keep worlds safe, and spend time with my friends. That's why I spend so much time there. Cyberspace is my real home, and always has been. Always will be.

* * *

Inez leaned back in her chair as she laughed whole-heartedly, belly shaking with giggles. Matt's eyes crinkled up at the sight of her rosy cheeks. Jackie covered her mouth to prevent a little snort from escaping. They had been sitting in Control Central enjoying another one of Digit's creations – chocolate chip cookies with bits of apricot in them –and somehow the topic had gone from cookies to the weirdest hairstyles in Gollywood. Just a normal day for the Cybersquad, and Inez was drinking it up like lemonade on a sunny day in July.

"Incoming message," Motherboard intoned. The gang looked up with mild interest, not moving a muscle.

"Who from?" Jackie asked as she flicked crumbs from lap.

"Hacker."

Matt jumped instantly, face darkening. "Don't open it, it might be another virus."

Inez sighed. "Matt, the message description states that this is an invitation to video-chat. Open it, Mother-B."

Hacker's face replaced Motherboard's, his large chin dominating everything else. "Hello, Children. Cyber-turkey."

"Hacker," Digit said primly, thinly veiling his obvious irritation. "To what do we owe this displeasure?"

Hacker's grin widened. "My dear, dear Digit…I have a proposition for you. A trade, really. You all know of Motherboard's little problem, correct?"

"Yeah! The virus you infected her with!" Matt cried, pointing at the screen.

"Yes, yes. Well, I have the anti-virus right here with me, and I'm prepared to give it to you right now."

Jackie narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

His gaze sharpened. "Oh, nothing really. Just Inez." Silence. "Here's the deal. Inez comes to live with me on the Grimm Wreaker, and I give you the anti-virus. Simple, easy, fun, and everyone wins. Deal?"

They stared at him in silence, jaws slack. The color drained from Inez's face as she began to back away slowly, her head moving back and forth slowly. Her hands began to shake.

"I'll expect your answer in five minutes. Any more, and I terminate the anti-virus for good. Think hard, my precious poppet. Time's a wasting…" Hacker twiddled his fingers at Inez and closed the video chat.

Jackie trembled. "Oh my gosh…Inez, what are you going to do?"

Matt turned to Jackie, face beet red. "There's no question about it, so why ask? She's not going, got it? She's not!" He whipped around to Inez, eyes wide and wild. "You're not going, hear me! You're not going! You can't!" Inez glimpsed a trickle of a tear beginning to push its way off his eyelash before he ran out the door and into the cool comfort of the darkened hallways of Control Central.

Silence.

"I'll go talk to him," Jackie said softly. "Inez, stay here and don't do anything."

After she was gone, Inez sank to the floor to sit, absentmindedly picking at a scab on her knee. Meanwhile, Digit paced the room, taking little hops into flight here and there. He babbled on, offering options she could not hear.

"We'll sneak you out the back door, ship you to Solaria, and…no, that won't work…oh! What if we disguise Matt as you and have him steal the anti-virus? Then he can…no…what if…"

"I'll do it."

Digit stopped moving to stare at her. "What?" He cried, wings flapping wildly. "That's crazy talk! Do you know what Hacker's capable of? Do you? This is too dangerous, Inez. Motherboard would kick me out, Jackie would never forgive me, and Matt…" He gulped. "Well, Matt would kill me, he would. Nezzie, give this some thought. This isn't a smart move!"

"Don't call me Nezzie," she whispered.

"Furthermore, there's no way of getting you back! It's just not worth it! Why would you ever do this willingly?"

She snapped to attention. "Motherboard needs this, and you know it. If doing this will save Motherboard, I'm willing to risk it."

Digit was speechless. Inez had just transformed from a shy, bookish mathlete into a raging fireball of determination. He looked at her. She was shaking from outrage, eyes sharp and calculating. He gulped.

"OK."

She relaxed immediately and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He saw the goosebumps on her arms and the flush in her cheeks. Digit smiled softly.

"Are you scared?"

"No! Of course not!" She straightened and stalked over to the computer. A moment's typing projected Hacker's face onto the screen. He glanced with mild interest at her tightly controlled face. The slightest hint of a smile played on his lips.

"Have you reached your decision, tiny tot?"

"Don't call me that. I accept your offer. Send the anti-virus and I will join you shortly. Just…let me pack first."

Digit glanced over and saw a twitch in her face. Was this all a plan she had concocted to trick Hacker into curing Motherboard without having to sacrifice her well-being? He struggled to stop a wide grin from appearing. Hacker looked at Digit sharply. One eyebrow rose ever so slowly…he gave the petite, shivering brunette a smile full of teeth.

"Actually, why don't you come here first, and then I will send the anti-virus. In fact, I have a better idea. How about I send Buzz and Delete over to escort you here. But before you go, you can watch the anti-virus download in all its glory. What do you say, 'Nezzie?'"

Her chin rose with wounded pride, her eyes burned…then it all collapsed like an over baked soufflé.

"I accept."

Hacker's smile widened as he twiddled his fingers together maliciously. "Wonderful. The duncebuckets will arrive shortly."

Inez sat on the couch and Digit flew next to her immediately. Her hair had fallen over her face and a handful of strands were sticking to pouty, trembling lips. Using one wing, he gently pushed the strands away to reveal the most downtrodden girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Cheer up, Nezzie. It's not that bad, you'll see. After all, I lived with Hacker for years, and I'm still the same old Digit you know and love, crooked beak and all!"

The corners of her mouth pushed themselves up into a smile. A slight giggle escaped, followed by a hiccup. Digit produced a handkerchief from his storage compartment and handed it to her sympathetically. She twisted it in her hands ferociously.

"Oh, Digit…" Inez looked at him. Her eyes were glistening with not yet fallen tears, her lip trembled, and her nose was redder than a cherry tomato. "What have I gotten myself into?"

A portal opened, shining a sickly green shade that reminded one of moldy cheese. Inez stood, only to have her knees shaking faster than maracas on Cinco de Mayo. Digit held her hand as they traversed Control Central. To her, every step was a step toward a bleak, hopeless future in the cold. To him, every step was a step away from her.

Digit squeezed Inez's hand. She looked down at him and smiled shakily, squeezing back. As soon as they reached Buzz and Delete, the bots grabbed her arms and attempted to drag her into the portal. Digit flew over and pulled them away from her.

"Hey! Hold on just a minute!" The henchmen scowled. Digit scowled back. "The deal was, Motherboard gets her anti-virus, and then you get to take Inez with you. You manhandling her like a puppy on a leash was not part of the trade!"

Buzz growled low in his throat. "Fine. We'll wait around for your precious anti-virus. Just don't expect any applause or anything."

Digit nodded with a sarcastic, but satisfied, grin. A loud series of beeps interrupted their argument, and four heads snapped to attention. The image of a bar had appeared on the screen. Motherboard's face was behind it.

"Cybersquad, where are you? I don't feel so good…"

Inez slapped Delete's hand away from her wrist and took a step back. "Of course Hacker would double-cross us. I should have seen this coming!"

Buzz sighed. "Hacker said this would happen, didn't he, Dee Dee?"

Delete nodded. "He sure did, Buzzy. He sure did."

Digit gave them a look. "Are you ladies done your chit-chat or do you want us to break out the tea and cookies?"

Conversation ceased abruptly.

Inez was fixated on the loading bar. She didn't even notice the bots' banter, Digit's teasing, or the sound of approaching footsteps.

88% of data downloaded

90% of data downloaded

95% of data downloaded

97% of data downloaded

99% of data downloaded

…

Motherboard's avatar appeared onscreen. Everything about her seemed brighter, happier. Broken-down machines began to hum with life. The lights glowed, and the stars outside seemed to twinkle just a little bit more.

"Aah!" Motherboard breathed. She smiled. "I feel great."

Inez smiled, tears leaking out. "That's…that's wonderful, Motherboard."

"Where are you going, Inez?"

"She's coming with us!" Hacker's henchmen grabbed Inez and began pulling her into the portal. She pushed away from them but did not attempt to break free.

"I-I have to go now, Motherboard."

"Why, Inez?"

"Because Hacker chose me as the bargaining tool in this trade, and now I have to go away."

Motherboard said nothing more.

* * *

Matt and Jackie walked in and then stopped short at the sight before them. Everything was bright and buzzing with life, and Motherboard looked healthier than ever. But a blotch of darkness interrupted the tranquil beauty of it all. A green portal with snaking tendrils of black spitting out here and there was swirling rapidly. Standing before it, Inez was being dragged into the darkness by Buzz and Delete.

Jackie gasped. "Inez…you didn't!"

Inez nodded, eyes looking on sympathetically.

Matt ran forward with a roar, his hand clenched into a rock solid fist, but just as he was about to reach his damsel in distress, the portal flashed brightly. It was just like a solar flare, with jagged flames of light erupting for just an instant, blinding the soon-to-be hero. A hot wind blew out that made Inez wince as it burned her bare arms. Matt fell to the ground, coughing. He looked up at the desperate girl he had been running to, but his vision was a jumble of black and white.

He blindly groped at the floor, blinking rapidly. When he looked up again, the mist of the portal was snaking its way over Inez, wrapping her in its fiery grip. Her hair flew everywhere, getting in her eyes constantly. The bots' hands still clutched at her arms.

A drop of salty water slid slowly down the side of her cheek, caressing her jaw and chin gently. She locked eyes with Matt and smiled softly.

She said something, but it was inaudible. And then she was swallowed whole by the evil green mess, which gave a roar of triumph.

Control Central was quiet. Jackie looked to be in shock, until a sob rose up out of her throat.

Digit put an arm around her shoulders. "Oh Jacks…I know, I know…"

A fist connected with Digit's face. The cyber bird flew back, eyes wide with surprise, and then he caught himself. He flew right back to Matt to slap that smirk right off his face…

"Stop it, both of you!" Jackie threw herself between her friends. Matt breathed heavily, murder in his eyes. Digit looked angry as well, but there was fear in those eyes. He knew he had messed up, and they did, too.

Digit took a few hops backwards and said quietly, "It was her decision."

Matt advanced, but Jackie threw out an arm to stop him. "Oh yeah, like Inez just decided to do something so stupid all on her own. You told her to leave, didn't you? You never cared about her – it was all about Motherboard! It's always all about Motherboard!" He was crying now. His face was red as could be, and he couldn't seem to breathe regularly. Tears were sky-diving from his lashes now, and he couldn't stop them.

"It's ok, it's ok…let it out. Just let it out." Jackie eased the tall boy into a chair and hugged him. He was a solid man-in-the-making, and she could feel it. Conflicting emotions rose up inside of her, but a mental slap kept her in check. She patted his back consolingly.

After he had gotten ahold of himself, Jackie helped Matt to his feet. He started to put on his coat, and she did the same.

"Hey, where are you going?" Digit asked. "We have to save Inez!"

Jackie zipped her jacket up to her neck and flipped up the hood. "Tomorrow, Digit. Right now, we're going home."

A pink portal appeared like an on-call chauffeur. It pulsed softly, making the room seem less tense than it was. The teens walked toward it with a dull shuffle. Digit zipped behind them, shouting excitedly. Great urgency was in his eyes, but no one cared to look back.

"You don't understand! If you leave now, then there's no way we'll save her in time!"

"I can't handle this right now, Dig'," Jackie said quietly. "See you tomorrow." She followed Matt into the portal. Digit stopped short of it, gazing out at the distant world before him.

"It's over." He knew it was true, even if they didn't. "It's all over now."

* * *

The crumpled form of a young girl slammed to the floor with a crack. She looked up through shattered lenses at the barrel-chested man. His leer made her shiver.

"Welcome to the Grimm Wreaker."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, tell me if anything needs to be fixed or confuses you. I'm hoping to update regularly, but the time frame is pretty sketchy right now. Please leave me a review, favorite this story, subscribe to it...you know the drill. I appreciate you reading my work and hope you will continue to do so. Again, thanks to all the dedicated fans who pushed me to keep writing and made suggestions for what to do when I start working from scratch. Oh yeah - ideas are welcome! Anything can make inspiration happen, anything! I will update this ASAP, so keep an eye out for the next installment of The Trade.**


End file.
